


日常清洁

by Kopfhorer_tanko



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, 壁尻, 失禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kopfhorer_tanko/pseuds/Kopfhorer_tanko
Summary: 是什么促使克劳德购买了新的洗衣机
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	日常清洁

炎热的夏日即使开着空调吃热浪也好像会从窗框缝隙缝隙里钻进来一样，即使身体上并没有感受到了多少热度心里也难免烦躁。而洗衣机甩干的嗡嗡声无疑加剧了这种精神上的燥热，几乎是每一天下午总是有床单被套甚至毯子在里面随着这种恼人的声音被清洁干净。  
下次还是要买个大一点的，克劳德端着冰茶从洗衣房门口路过的时候想着，看看这频繁的洗衣次数和跟在滚筒里安了家一样每次都要占去一部分空间的床单。他暗自决定等这台洗衣机坏了就去换个上次看到广告的大容量涡轮双缸洗衣机。  
【铛铛铛 铛铛 铛铛铛——铛铛铛 铛铛 铛铛铛——】  
还没等他穿过过道回到起居室里，机械运作的声音就停了下来，取而代之的是响亮的象征着清洗完成提示音。虽然洗衣服这类清洁工作平时大多是萨菲罗斯在负责，但正好路过门口克劳德自然也就打算顺手把洗好的床品衣物拿出来放去烘干机里。他放下手中的水杯一边开门一边想，多亏了有烘干机才能保证即使浣洗得这么频繁也一直都有床单可以换。  
没有了机器工作声的洗衣房格外的安静，甚至比外面似乎还凉快了几分，等打开机门感受到湿气的时候就更是如此。被甩干的床单裹着其他织物贴着滚筒壁缠成了麻花，为了方便彻底烘干还是要拿出来展开再放进去，好在夏天摸着刚甩干好湿湿凉凉还有些润的衣物也是一种享受。被套首先被克劳德拿了出来抖开放在洗衣机顶上等着和其他床品一起塞到烘干机里。然而他再次俯下身去拿的时候却发现不知道是在滚筒里发生了什么意外，床单和枕套绞着两个人的T恤缠出来的几乎是麻绳。一定是因为滚筒太小了，克劳德心想着。为了不在解开这条麻绳的时候让什么小件掉到地上又要重洗他只好把头手都探进滚筒里在里面操作。  
“萨菲罗斯？”他自然是听到了这个房子里另一个人熟悉的脚步声，“你把被套先放到烘干机里，剩下的我来……嗯？萨菲罗斯？！”  
萨菲罗斯走进洗衣房得时候可没想到自己会看到这种冲击性的画面，克劳德半跪在洗衣机前上半身几乎全探进了滚筒里，一眼望过去只有被短裤包裹着的屁股随着呼吸和他的动作小范围得耸动着。上身的衣服也因为俯身的动作卷到了腰上，展露出腰背的弧线以及已经消了大半但还是足够显眼的乌青指印。同时他还是一无所觉得样子，甚至没有从滚筒里抬头，自然也发现不了自己现在是怎样色情诱人的状态。  
被这样“邀请”萨菲罗斯自然是不会拒绝，烘干机之类的话题直接无视。  
可在这样几乎要贴上的距离都没有反应只能说是过于迟钝了，萨菲罗斯垂眼看着那个就在自己膝盖前动来动去的屁股。在没有窗户的洗衣房，他的阴影被灯光投下将克劳德露在外面的躯体完全笼罩，而剩余的部分则被吞没在在更黑暗的滚筒里面。  
光线的变化可能终于让克劳德意识到了什么。然而现在才警觉显然是太晚了，才刚叫出那个名字，本来就松垮的短裤就已经连着内裤被一起扒了下来露出了比腰上那点要露骨得多的情欲痕迹。齿印指痕遍布了臀部和大腿根这小小一块不会暴露在织物外的皮肤上，看上去可谓是凄惨，只是摸一下也会会让皮肤相接的触感混着刺痛在神经中游走。  
“你干什么突然在这里发情？！”即使已经足够熟悉-可能是超越世界上任何其他两个人之间的熟悉-克劳德还是会经常搞不懂萨菲罗斯都在想些什么，特别是在性的方面，“你这混蛋别在这…唔！滚开！衣服都还没拿啊啊啊啊！”  
不管克劳德是毫无知觉的时候，还是像现在这样破口大骂萨菲罗斯都没有理会的打算，只是继续了手上的动作。脱掉裤子当然不会是只为了欣赏被掩盖着的痕迹这种视觉上的享受。抚摸几下感受了在手掌下骤然绷紧的肌肉后萨菲罗斯在没有任何润滑的情况下直接将手指挤入了克劳德的括约肌。  
总是被过度使用的肠道被这样突然侵入当然不会是什么愉快的体验，手指粗砺得摩擦过脆弱的黏膜带来的是纯粹的痛觉，从内部传来的撕裂感即使比身体其他地方受伤轻得多却带来外伤几倍的刺激。更不要说习惯了性交的直肠被训练得十分敏感，只要被插入就不由自主得将注意力集中过去，让指关节和指腹的茧都能被清晰地感知到甚至能清晰地想象是怎样在体内抠挖的。  
“滚出去！”克劳德被激怒的声音从洗衣机里有点闷闷地传出来，“杂种！快松手！”  
虽然对萨菲罗斯机畸形的控制欲再熟悉不过，强迫或者半强迫的性爱也体验了远不是一次两次了，克劳德显然还是不能接受这种像性处理器具一样什么都不说直接脱掉裤子就要做的状况。  
不过萨菲罗斯明显乐于见到克劳德这样发怒挣扎的样子，于是他任然什么都没说，对谩骂的回应只有俯身垂下的的头发瘙过克劳德裸露的腰背和无视绞紧的肠道更加深入的手指。  
见他没有反应克劳德的怒火更是高涨：”我说了！放开！”  
他当然不可能被插入手指就失去反抗能力，既然交谈无果这种时候只有诉诸武力。而首先要做的当然就是从滚筒洗衣机里退出来，另一套床单已经在昨晚毁掉了，为了今天不睡光床垫也得阻止萨菲罗斯。  
可惜还没等克劳德回转身来反抗，埋在后穴里的手指就结束了边缘骚扰直接用力按在了重点部位。  
”嗯啊！”克劳德的低叫和坚硬物体相撞的声音前后从滚筒里传了出来。  
腺体被直接按上去的快感盖过了干涩摩擦带来的疼痛，顺着脊椎一路冲上头顶。就像是顺着那个往下按的力道一样，往后退的动作也因此变形变成了往侧后方顶撞。在平时这样的动作虽然大但除了让萨菲罗斯的阴茎稍稍滑出一些并且再次碾过脆弱的腺体外没有什么其他的影响，然而现在却让克劳德的后脑与金属滚筒来了个直接接触，撞得整台洗衣机都剧烈晃动了一下。还没等短暂的眩晕感过去，克劳德先感到的却是手指从他的后穴带着些微粘腻感离开，然后便是拉链的金属碰撞声。  
混着点血丝的肠液体被随手抹在可谓是凄惨的臀部，萨菲罗斯相信克劳德已经完全准备好了被他进入，然而身高的差距加上克劳德现在又是半跪的高度，要插入的话恐怕只能跪在地上。不过除此之外也还有别的办法。  
平衡被突然的破坏，不是被抓住大腿而是托着胯部的姿势让克劳德感到格外的羞耻，这样可以说是被拿在手中的动作简直和使用自慰硅胶屁股一样。大腿没有被限制但也因为萨菲罗斯卡在中间没有什么活动余地，更因为被抬高却没有受力状况想要找到一个着力点而不由自主得踢蹬。  
“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
即使是已经快要变成性器官的后穴，仅靠这点时间分泌的肠液当然还是润滑不足。但萨菲罗斯没有再做任何多余的扩张或者使用润滑液的意思，就这样直接抵上、插入。  
刚刚腺体被摧残带来的快感被疼痛完全覆盖，萨菲罗斯的阴茎型号完全不是手指可以比拟的。即使在他们比较温和的做——说实话那也算是另一种层面上的折磨——被用手指和道具连番玩弄不仅是后穴整个下半身都被搞得粘哒哒湿乎乎肠液和润滑剂混着他自己的精液浸透床单以为后穴要再也合不拢的时候，萨菲罗斯进去也能带来极大的饱胀感。  
那根东西几乎可以说是楔进他的身体里，严丝合缝不留一丝空隙。克劳德知道这种时候只有放松才能最大程度的减少他的痛苦，身体也在习惯性得放松，然而这却是不是马上就能适应的大小。更恐怖的是克劳德清楚得知道这还不是全部，即使感觉已经吞不下更多了其实也只进去了一半的样子。后入的时候要全部进来的话必然会撞击到乙状结肠，过分一点的时候甚至会撞进去让他感觉腹腔里的脏器都被顶得位移。他不止一次得怀疑过这种完全是刑具的尺寸自己到底是怎么才能每次都能整个吃进去还总是被做到高潮过载的。  
”克劳德…”他模糊听到萨菲罗斯的声音，然后又被顶进来了一点。  
这样下去不行，虽然现在似乎和平时的感觉没有多大的区别只是萨菲罗斯的日常，但是直觉上有种不妙的预感。  
大腿被分开即使蹬踢也只能踢到空气，但好在还有一只手在洗衣机的外面，即使向后用力意味着可能被更深得进入，但好歹可以从这种被狭小滚筒困住的状态要好。  
不幸的是这样的动作一开始就被萨菲罗斯发现了，对于反抗镇压是当然的行为，想要逃跑的话要做的自然就是追击。不同于刚才那样固定着克劳德屁股插入，他放松了手上的力道直接向前挺进。  
洗衣机被这样的力道撞得剧烈晃动了一下与后面的墙体磕出响声，而克劳德也陷入了更加窘迫的情况，原本来留在外面撑住洗衣机的手这下肩膀也卡进了滚筒进到大臂一半的位置紧紧贴在身侧，除非是将洗衣机破坏掉否则一动也不能动。  
就像克劳德的肩膀嵌入到滚筒里一样，萨菲罗斯的阴茎也完全进入了他的身体。臀肉紧紧贴着萨菲罗斯的小腹在疼痛下颤抖，基部的毛发摩擦着不会露出来的股沟皮肤。他感到自己像是被穿透了钉在那里，用那根伤害搞不好比正宗还强的阴茎。  
也许是因为在黑暗的滚筒里被封闭了视觉的缘故，其他的感官变得过于敏锐。他被填得太满了，还很不够湿润的肠壁绞紧在进入自己身体的阴茎上，他不知道直肠里是否应该有这么多触觉神经，但是不仅是萨菲罗斯脉搏的节奏还是他自己肠道裹着那根凶器的蠕动全都感觉得一清二楚地。这种触感完全称不上有任何的舒服，只有让他想要吐出来的过分饱胀感混着疼痛在身体里游走和对自己这样敏感过头的状态的恐惧。  
“我要开始动了，克劳德。”  
那不是询问而只是通知，会这么说的原因也只是比起突然地动起来，预先讲过却无法反抗的克劳德的样子更佳有趣。  
“不……唔唔啊啊啊啊啊”  
拒绝的话无法出口，他没有任何的拒绝余地只能任由萨菲罗斯话音刚落就向后抽出然后再次插入自己的体内。即使现在的姿势无法看到克劳德的脸，他也知道他现在是羞耻中混合着愤怒的表情。  
虽然情感上克劳德厌恶自己现在这样的体质，但不得不说眼下的情况这极大的减轻了他的痛苦。他的直肠已经习惯了萨菲罗斯的大小和被用于性交作乐，最初干涩痉挛的肠道经过数十次插入后就迅速得适应了放松到勉强能让自己不太痛苦的地步，肠液混合着萨菲罗斯的前液也减轻了黏膜的负担。  
即使如此克劳德也无法放松，他的身体只是在两种折磨中选择了更“舒服”的那种。  
痛苦褪去后快感开始不断地滋生，因为尺寸的缘故萨菲罗斯即使不使用任何的技巧那填满肠道的阴茎也会强烈得挤压到前列腺，更不要说在日复一日的性交中变得越来越能体会到快感的肠道神经在被填满时会被完美得被按摩到。  
“滚……放开我！让我出去，哈啊，滚开！”  
比起疼痛这样直接的快感反而让克劳德更为不安，他想要摆脱却被困在这个狭小的滚筒里面。虽说砸坏这个洗衣机出去并不困难，但是想到基本每天都要开缸洗衣服的事情他还是犹豫了。更不要说在萨菲罗斯插在他身体里的时候在快感的折磨下他的反抗就几乎没有成功过。  
似乎是发现克劳德不再是因为疼痛挣扎而是开始试图躲闪，萨菲罗斯将克劳德的屁股又往上抬高了一些，每次进入时饱满的龟头都会碾过脆弱的腺体，然后在退出时反向再来一次。  
克劳德原本还能勉强踮脚让脚尖碰到地面好歹提供一点支撑，现在则是彻底双腿离地头下脚上得彻底被萨菲罗斯悬在空中。因为是后入的姿势，即使想要从他身上借力都难以做到。尽力伸直绷紧肌肉伸直双腿也只有一点点趾甲能刮到地面，不仅借不到力还让小腿几乎抽筋。只有在洗衣机侧面的矮凳如果用力去够的话能提供一点支撑，然而这样只会让大腿张得更开方便萨菲罗斯的侵入，同时用力的肌肉让肠道不由自主得更加裹紧反复进入的阴茎给两人带来更多的快感。  
对于萨菲罗斯来讲这种配合自然是好得不行，但对克劳德这只是进一步加深了对他的折磨。想要放松来减缓肠道内过量的触感就没法支撑住自己会被萨菲罗斯完全得掌握，而用力又会让感官增强并且在他用力的时候萨菲罗斯也会更快的挺腰加深这种折磨，如此反复，快感在克劳德的神经上蹿动让思维都变得困难起来。  
更不要说他备受折磨的不只有后方而已。裤子被扒下来的时候就没有被完全脱掉只是露出了屁股，在被指奸的时候就有反应了的阴茎始终被困在裤子里被布料摩擦着前端。单是这样虽然难受却也算不上折磨，但他的挣扎却让自己的境遇雪上加霜。扭动和蹬腿的动作让外层的短裤又滑下了一些却没法脱掉，上面的松紧带更是好死不死得隔着棉质的内裤卡在他勃起阴茎的上方，随着萨菲罗斯的动作磨蹭着敏感的龟头。  
“哈啊，萨菲……放开…唔，放开我，出来以后再继续……啊嗯！”  
求饶的话语得到了回应，虽然不是他想要的。  
“装进洗衣机里的人偶在清洁完成前怎么能出来？现在才刚洗到一半还没开始甩干呢”  
又是这种萨菲罗斯级的自说自话，克劳德气得想骂娘，虽然说出口又会被撞碎。  
“操、操你……狗娘养的变态……唔”  
“现在是我在操你，克劳德。”  
直白的语言让心理防线遭到重击，明明已经被肏了不短的时间被指出之后却又让他有些不知所措身体都僵硬了一些。而萨菲罗斯知道这正是他最敏感的时候，因此更猛烈的进攻开始了。  
克劳德想要躲却没有任何逃避的办法，上半身卡在滚筒里下半身被萨菲罗斯固定着。因为是在狭小黑暗的的空间里被这样挤着，比起以前被绑起来蒙住眼睛的时候更加具有幽闭感。随着每次深入，克劳德在滚筒里都不可遏制地会撞到内壁，即使里面还有不少柔软的织物也无济于事额头手肘这些地方总是在与金属撞出咚咚的响声。明明在里面听萨菲罗斯说话都因为隔了一层而有些模糊，后穴被侵入的咕啾声却会从身体内部传导过来听得一清二楚。  
洗衣机随着他们的动作摇晃着，咯吱咯吱地摩擦着地板与墙壁，本来就是随手放在顶上没有折叠的被单终于在晃动中落了下来直接掉到了克劳德的露着的腰上再滑落到地面。冰凉潮湿的布料冷得他一激灵，不由得绞紧了在体内作乱的阴茎。但萨菲罗斯不会因此停下来，这样的后果自然就是过量的刺激。  
“停……停一下……萨菲罗斯 嗯，啊”  
前后同时的过激刺激让克劳德再也无法忍受，后穴不住得痉挛，这个时候简单的一次顶撞就成了最后一根稻草。  
“嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
克劳德的阴茎被内裤包裹着射出了精液，脚上也因为高潮的痉挛失去了力道将最后的支撑点踢开了。身体所有的重量都像是被悬在萨菲罗斯的阴茎上，而他的大脑一片空白只能感到后方仿佛永远不会停下来的侵犯将自己拖进快感的地狱。  
稍微回过神的时候克劳德就发现自己被【声音】包围了，洗衣机摇晃的声音被桶壁传导着，交合的水声和肉体拍打声在身体内部传播，而填满这狭小空间的则是另一种声音，是他自己的呻吟声在回响。  
他早就意识到了在和萨菲罗斯做的时候完全克制住不发出声音是几乎不可能的事情，因此虽然还是感到羞耻却也不会刻意得咬牙坚持。他曾经试图保持安静过，但萨菲罗斯为了让他发出呻吟的努力显然超出了他的预期。但像现在这样被自己的呻吟声包围着的体验是前所未有的，实在是在挑战羞耻心的极限。尝试闭嘴完全是无用功，刚刚经历了高潮的身体还敏感得不得了，每一次进入都带来濒临高潮前同一等级的快感。  
但这样一边听着自己的呻吟和喘息一边被肏实在是太过了，克劳德慌乱之下只好咬住之前从那一团麻花里拆出来的枕套。  
发现克劳德的声音突然消失的萨菲罗斯自然知道了他在试图克制自己的呻吟，但是他知道的，只要更加用力得干，他的人偶自然会无法再闭紧自己的嘴巴然后发出自己想要的声音，不管是上面的还是下面的嘴都是一样。  
咬住枕套让洗衣液的味道充满了克劳德的口腔和鼻腔，他知道这样子忍住声音只会让萨菲罗斯更加有针对性得肏他，直到他无法忍受。但是在肉体无法忍受之前，他心理上先没有办法接受自己被自己发出的放浪的呻吟包围的感觉，因此即使是必定失败的负隅顽抗他也没有轻易的松口。  
随着意志被不断的不断的肏干削弱，克劳德似乎渐渐地从满缸子洗衣液的味道中嗅出了一点若有若无的别的气味。并不是什么好闻的香气但却是他足够熟悉的的气味，是萨菲罗斯的精液的味道。他怀疑自己是被日得发昏了才会闻到不存在的味道，明明是加了洗衣液浣洗了那么长时间的枕套怎么会还有味道。但是一旦捕捉到了那一点这种气息就像是缠绕在他身上一样阴魂不散，甚至连口腔里也因为那点气息产生了给萨菲罗斯口交后被精液充满的错觉。  
这时他想起来了这个枕套是为什么出现在洗衣机里的。一般来说因为弄脏总是被洗的只有床单，有时候还有被子，而枕套是像正常使用的床品那样一个月才进一次洗衣机。然而昨天晚上有个枕头被扯过来垫在他腰下面，一直到他被做了好几次合不拢腿的时候都一直没有被拿开。而他昨天晚上睡的也正是这个枕头，早上醒来的时候头发都还是湿乎乎的一摸竟然是半干的精液。被浸透的枕芯自然是被丢掉了，这个枕套也因此被拿来和床单被套一缸洗。也就是说，如果真的是这个枕套上散发出的味道的话，这不仅是萨菲罗斯的精液，被射进他屁股里然后又溢出来的精液。  
他怀疑自己因为过载的快感产生了幻觉，因为他正感觉精液的味道越来越浓甚至盖过了洗衣液的香气包围着他让人喘不过气。憋闷感越来越强以致于他只好张嘴试图喘上一口气。  
“……哈……啊……啊嗯”  
一旦开口就很难再闭上，甚至因为大口的呼吸让更多的气息冲入了他的口中。  
克劳德感到自己在被萨菲罗斯的气息全方位得侵犯着，怎么想就算有残留的气味也不会到达这种浓度他却感觉自己像是被浸泡在其中一样每一口呼吸都带着萨菲罗斯的味道。他幻觉中觉得气味就像长出了触手一样要从自己的每一个孔洞钻进去。他想到自己早上起来时头发上粘着的混合液体，恍惚中又觉得也许不是气味在试图侵入自己的身体而是自己已经在从里到外得散发着萨菲罗斯的味道。  
“不…快要…唔啊，快放手，萨菲罗斯！”  
没有回应，或者说持续不停的肏干就是萨菲罗斯对他的回应。然而这次克劳德感到的并不是普通的要高潮的感觉。他的不应期还没有完全过去，阴茎只是半硬得随着被顶撞的动作晃动着，然而因为夏日高温喝下去的水却到了不得不排出的时候。  
他突然感到萨菲罗斯松开了一边的手只用单手揽着自己，而那只空闲的手则慢悠悠地隔着被精液打湿的内裤在他的阴茎上打了个转。显然他也发现了从克劳德的状态发现了他并非是要射精而是快要失禁的事实。  
“啊嗯，萨…萨菲，不……”  
“不想在这里尿出来的话就这样吧。”  
揽在克劳德腰上的手臂压迫着膀胱让他几乎到了极限，然而萨菲罗斯却用空闲的那只手圈住了他的阴茎根部堵住了他发泄出来的渠道，甚至还有余裕去玩弄一下他稀疏的耻毛。  
克劳德已经失去了清楚说话的能力，不管想说什么都在呜咽声中含糊成一团。针对后穴的侵犯还在继续，甚至越来越快，即使感觉已经被使用得麻痹了却只有快感还在不断得叠加。  
“萨菲……呜啊…啊啊啊！”  
干性高潮的火焰几乎能将人的理智焚烧殆尽，如果说普通的高潮是升天的感觉的话那么现在这样想必就是堕入地狱的感受，灼热的焚身之火像是永远不会熄灭一样在身上燃烧。克劳德颤抖着扭动着想要逃躲开却无处可逃。全身都几近脱力做不出挣扎的动作，然而体内的肠道还在不停地痉挛着带给萨菲罗斯不小的刺激。每一次插入都会让克劳德全身紧绷得一抖，接着后穴就会像是为了讨饶一样得伴随着阵阵痉挛收紧。  
最终在十数次深入后萨菲罗斯射在了克劳德体内，即使阴茎已经拔出来了被过度使用得后穴也还像是在被肏着一样反复得收缩着却无力合拢。之前掉落下来的被单正好铺在地上，减缓了萨菲罗斯放手后地面对已经脱力了的克劳德的膝盖的冲击。被解放的已经垂软下来的阴茎在碰到冰凉的被单的时候便再也无法克制住尿意，只能在呜咽着软在地上打着尿颤污染了洗好不久的被单。被射入体内深处的精液顺应着重力涌出来，与已经被打成泡沫的肠液混在一处。  
“这个样子有点熟悉，对了，你上次洗衣服放进去半包洗衣粉洗衣机门打开的时候就是这个样子。”  
克劳德还卡在洗衣机里面虽然很想对萨菲罗斯破口大骂却气都还没喘匀。被掰着门拉出来的时候还满脸通红和他因为害羞埋在枕头里死活不起来被肏到缺氧的时候一模一样，额头肩膀和手肘还都撞红了一大片。

“洗衣机坏了。”  
几个小时后瘫在沙发上的克劳德接到了这个噩耗，冲进洗衣房看到的是不知道是因为机体还是机门变形漏了一地水和肥皂泡在今天承受了它不该承受之重的洗衣机。克劳德看着这个简直感觉眼前发黑，洗衣机最后还是坏了，床单被套也全都泡在还在往外漏的半缸水里，那他今天一直克制着不要拆洗衣机出来是为什么！  
回头看向萨菲罗斯的时候却发现他的眼神在正在漏泡泡的洗衣机和自己的屁股之间游移。  
“FUCK YOU SEPHIROTH！”

第二天克劳德网购了全新的大容量涡轮双缸洗衣机。


End file.
